My Stalker and I
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: Netherlands is a 15 year old. Netherlands has a 'Phantom Stalker', but is he really a phantom? Is it all in his head? Denmark is also a 15 year old. Could he be Netherlands stalker? Does Denmark have a crush on Neatherlands? Will Netherlands ever understand? WILL THE WORLD END IN FLAMES? Well, not that one... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

"Denmark had him cornered-" Denmark hid behind the snow drift. He would have been seen otherwise. He had to talk to himself because he had no other friends. He loved spying on Netherlands. Netherlands didn't even know that he was!

"Oy, Bye Belgium! I'll be home after school!"

He had been playing the game spy for seven years! His target: Netherlands. He had moved to Belgium when he was 7 years old. He had run away. He was 15 now. He lived in the snow covered forest.

He stalked Netherlands before and after he went to school. The only one who knew he was there was Belgium. She went to town for him. She brought him food. But most importantly (to Denmark) was that she made sure to keep him a secret.

Denmark wore a plain zip up jacket with sleeves that had his soon to be flag pattern on them. The coldness made his blond hair stand straight up (He would get that worked out later).

* * *

Netherlands could have sworn that he had a phantom stalker. _Someone_ was always there, watching him. He would see a glimpse here and a glimpse there but never the whole picture. He watched what he said outside from fear that the phantom would hear.

He swore that he would see the phantom someday, the whole picture. He talked about it to everyone at school. They already thought he was creepy. Now they thought he was crazy.

* * *

This one is going to be written more slowly! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All Netherlands wanted for Christmas was to catch his phantom. He was getting closer to finding the last puzzle piece.

Netherlands had been walking around the woods when he found a little shed. It looked like it was going to fall down at any moment. He went inside to check if anyone had been there lately. He wanted to see if his phantom lived there. It looked as if someone was there that morning. He had skipped school for this.

There was a hatch in the corner of the old, run down shed. It looked as if it led somewhere underground. He pulled it up to see, and sure enough it did. It was too dark to see down there. He climbed down the rickety ladder. It was pitch black so he had to feel around. He came upon a door.

* * *

Denmark was in his room. He sat on his bed ( a bale of hay ). Belgium was having a Christmas party. He wondered if he would go, after all Netherlands didn't know_ he_ was his stalker. It would be nice to talk to other human beings, rather than avoiding them. He imagined what it would feel like to actually meet Netherlands.

He heard foot steps from up stairs. No one bothered the little shed and Belgium didn't bother him while he was there either. Who was there? He got up and very quietly hide behind some boards in the corner.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! More to come! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Denmark! What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down Belgium! It's Fine!"

Denmark looked around at all the many people. It was time for him to mingle.

Netherlands was searching the crowd for suspicious people. He was determined to find his stalker. He did. In fact he ran right into him. Netherlands and Denmark fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I wasn't looking- Hey you look familiar, have I seen you before-"

"Nope, N-no, Not at all!"

* * *

I had to make this one short. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Update**

Look at my profile page for the Story Schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"S-So Y-You're m-my Stalker?", Netherlands said with a drunken smile and a blush.

"Y-yeah! You know *hiccup* y-you never noticed *hiccup* At a-a-all!", said Denmark, slamming his drink down on the counter of the bar.

"D-Did t-to! *hiccup* I s-saw y-youu *hiccup*", Netherlands said almost falling out of his chair.

Yep, No denying it.

They were drunk.

They had drunk four glasses of really strong vodka.

They were as open as a book.

Belgium stood in the corner watching silently with a huge smile spread across her face.

She was a HUGE yaoi fan and just wanted to see this happen.

Belgium thought if she could just maybe get them into a room _alone_...

That she could probably stand outside the door and listen.

She worked up nerve and went over to the boys.

She wanted this so badly! ( Here is your chance to run! XD )

She took their arms and pulled them to a empty room.

Netherlands' Room.

Belgium took Netherlands' mouth and pushed it against Denmark's.

She ran out as they eased into the kiss.

Denmark put his arms around Netherlands' neck.

Netherlands took the lead and pushed Denmark's tongue down so he could explore every inch of his mouth.

Denmark finally broke the kiss because he couldn't breath.

Netherlands took hold of Denmark's arm and pulled him up.

Then he pushed him onto his bed.

"Nether-..."

* * *

Nosebleed Nosebleed Nosebleed Nosebleed NOSEBLEED! *I died*

To Be Continued... if I become Undead...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"3:41 AM, Eh?", Denmark said sleepily.

Denmark was still cuddling with sleeping Netherlands.

He knew he had to leave before Netherlands woke up.

Denmark slipped out of Nether's grip and got up.

He opened the window and jumped out into the snow.

"Well... this is goodbye, my friend. May we meet again someday."

Denmark loved Netherlands but things would be different, if he knew.

He grabbed his coat and walked into the forest but turned around and hopped back in the window.

"I forgot to give you this.", he took a picture out of his pocket and put it in Nether's hand.

It was a picture of him and Nether siting down together laughing.

It was time for the game to end and him to grow up.

Denmark was long gone and almost back to his old home in Norway, before Netherlands woke up.

Denmark would never know that Netherlands would keep looking for the boy he called stalker but with Denmark's face in mind.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
